It was worth all the hard work
by Dancing around all alone
Summary: A fluffy Clyde/Rani fiction. Hope you like it! Clani;  One-shot! What was worth al Clyde's hard work? R&R!


**It was worth all the hard work.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The three teenagers clambered down what had been a silent street, filling it with talking and laughter. It was a cold summers night in Ealing, London, the town where two of the three had spent their whole lives. In the middle, the only girl of the three was Rani, who carried an almost empty bucket of popcorn they had gotten from the cinema they had just left. Luke trailed along on her left laughing, whilst Clyde on her left made the jokes that were causing Luke to laugh.

"No, I liked her!" Luke exclaimed.

"No," Rani disagreed, "She ruined the whole movie-she was so mean!"

"So what if she was mean?" Clyde asked. "She was hot." Rani rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully with a laugh.

"How do you know she was warm? Luke asked. "Was she sweating?"

Clyde rolled his eyes. "No mate," Clyde offered. "Hot means pretty, not warm."

Luke looked at him with innocent confusion-but said nothing.

They stopped outside Rani's house.

"Well…Bye!" Luke exclaimed running in to his house, number thirteen.

Clyde and Rani yelled goodbyes after him.

"C'mon." Rani said gesturing towards her house.

"What?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde! You were meant to be coming over so we can study together?"

"Oh yeah.." Clyde sighed. They walked together up to Rani's room.

"So-o-o." Clyde mused awkwardly.

"So…what do you want to revise first?" Rani asked.

"Probably science since that's our first exam. He answered.

"'Kay." Rani shrugged.

After an hour and a half of studying, Clyde spoke, "I'm bored." He groaned.

"Okay," Rani answered rolling her eyes, "We can take a break for a while." They got up and ran down the stairs. Luckily Rani's parents were out so they had the house – And the TV to themselves. "Can we pleeeeeease watch a horror movie?" Clyde begged. "Fine." Rani rolled her eyes and gave in with a sigh. Clyde smiled and pulled, 'The fourth kind.' out of his bag. "What is that?" Rani asked.

"It's a true story about alien abduction." Clyde smiled as Rani's eyes widened in fear.

"What wrong Rani?" He asked. "Don't be scared we could probably kick their butts anyway." He laughed. Rani still looked scared.

Halfway through the movie during some of the, 'real footage,' Rani hid her face in Clyde's shirt. Covering her eyes.

Later, once the movie had ended and a traumatised Rani went to eject the DVD and put it in its box, Clyde thought to himself. He thought about how long it had taken him to get Rani to watch a horror movie, and it was worth all the hard work, she was terrified! Which was both funny and.. Cute? An angry Rani stomping across the carpet –which hadn't made as much noise as she's hoped, - and flopping on the opposite end of the couch snapped Clyde out of his train of thought.

"What?" Clyde asked in surprise as he received a death-glare from Rani.

"I'm never talking to you again!" She said angrily.

"Why?" Asked a confused Clyde.

"You made me watch that movie, I'll never sleep again!"

"Oh?" Challenged Clyde. "You'll never speak to me again, huh?"

"Nope!" Rani popped her lips on the, 'P.'

"What if I do this?" And with that Clyde leapt on top of Rani and began tickling her!

"NO CLYDE STOP!" She screamed through laughs.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?' He asked.

"CLYDE IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR I'LL PUKE!" She said ignoring his question. "PLEASE!"

He stopped, and as her breathing slowed – It grew awkward.

He was sitting on top of her staring down at her face. She had a strange urge to say,' Awkward turtle.' To fill the silence.

"Hi." He attempted a conversation.

"Hi." She answered.

"I'll just, uh…g-get off you n-now." He managed to stutter out.

"You're stuttering!" She teased.

"Well…I have stuttering issues…Get over it!" She laughed but let it go. They sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds before they caught one another's eye and it got awkward again.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" he began tickle her, but this time when he stopped, he didn't let it het awkward. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers. 'Yes, he thought, getting her to watch that horror move was definitely worth all the hard work.'


End file.
